


just can't get enough

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: <i>"can you write something w/ transboy tyler?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	just can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> long distance joshler for you anon  
> love me some transboy ty lemme tell ya

“hi, ty,” josh murmurs, and his voice is sleepy, just barely becoming tinged with the brink of exhaustion; he’s so tired, but he still answers every single time tyler calls, no matter what time it is where he’s at.

tyler smiles at the sound of his sleepy voice, touched with love as he curls his fingers over the hem of his t-shirt (not his, he’d stolen in from josh last time he’d visited, but what he didn’t know couldn’t possibly hurt him). “hi, j.”

“what’s up, doll?”

“nothing,” he sighs, tucks the phone up next to ear and flops his head against his pillow. “just missing you, that’s all.”

“oh,” josh breathes, and there’s just the hint of a smile in his voice this time; he sounds more awake, now, the shuffle of blankets as he resituates himself in bed crinkling in the background. “hm. what do you miss about me?”

“your smile,” his voice is barely more than a whisper as he tugs his shirt up slightly, runs the tips of his fingers gently over the expanse of his lower stomach. he suppresses a shudder at his own feather-light touch, can’t help but wish it was josh’s hand instead. “i miss your smile. and your laugh. and your mouth – god, i miss your mouth,” his sentence trails into a low, breathy type of sigh as the tip of his index brushes along the lacy trim of his panties. “i miss your mouth so much, josh, you have no idea.”

“is _that_ what you called for, baby? for me to get you off?” josh murmurs, lilting and teasing, the edge of a smirk practically dripping from his tone.

 tyler can’t help himself, lets out a little gasp at his words as he digs his teeth into his bottom lip; he feebly tapers out a soft little ‘yes’, presses his fingers just underneath the trim of his panties.

another shuffle of fabric as josh moves around. “bet you’re so wet already, hm?”

“mhm,” tyler whispers, already unbelievably turned on just at the sound of josh’s voice; “so wet, joshie.”

“sounds perfect, baby,” he purrs in response, and tyler’s gut clenches unhelpfully as he slides his hand down lower slowly, trying to drag this out as much as possible. “gonna touch yourself? i wanna hear you get off.”

“god, j,” tyler breathes out, slides his hand over his cunt and cups it gently with a shaky sigh. “i like it when you talk to me like that.”

“what are you wearing?” it’s so cliché that tyler has to suppress a giggle. josh breathes out a sharp laugh, and tyler pauses to imagine him – stretched lazily over his bed, palming himself through his boxers, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed.

and tyler doesn’t touch himself often, but today’s been a good day for him (and his dysphoria) and he’s unbelievably horny. “just a t-shirt,” he hums, rubbing himself experimentally before parting his lips and sliding the tip of his index over his clit. it surprises him just how _wet_ he is, at the moment; his teeth dig sharply into his bottom lip as he continues, smiling, “and some panties.”

“oh,” josh says, breathes in sharply and tyler just _knows_ he’s wrapped a hand around his cock. “god, ty, i miss you. i wanna touch you so bad. the things i’m gonna do to you when i’m home.”

tyler shudders, circles his clit with a little more purpose. “tell me what you wanna do to me. please, j, need it.”

he swears underneath his breath, and tyler aches to touch him, to wrap his own hand around his dick and stroke him slow and relaxed, transform him into a writhing, desperate mess. “get you down on your hands and knees and eat you out, baby, just the way you like it. suck on your clit and devour your boy pussy – you’d love it, huh?”

tyler mewls as he presses harder against his clit, nodding slightly as he distractedly mumbles, “uh huh. want you to use me however you want, joshie. i miss your cock so much.”

a breathy groan slides past josh’s parted lips; tyler wants so much to see what he looks like right then and there, head tipped back as he moans to the ceiling and glides his firm hand up and down his flushed cock. so, so beautiful, and tyler misses him so, so much. “i miss the way you moan when i fuck you just right,” he breathes, pauses to gasp.

god, he’s so _perfect_. tyler slides a finger inside himself, bites his cheek to stifle the moan building in his throat as he pumps it once, twice. “wanna ride you,” he sighs, presses in another finger alongside his index; he lets out a loud gasp and josh moans obscenely. “wanna grind down on your cock, make you feel so good, j.”

“mhm,” josh hums, breaks into another soft groan; tyler lazily pumps his fingers in and out of himself, scissoring them slightly with a gentle, sighing moan. “always such a slut for my cock, aren’t you?”

“oh, _yes_ ,” he hurriedly gasps, nodding erratically as he grinds down on his fingers, thumb circling his clit. “your slut, joshie. i’m such a slut for your cock.” he thrusts his fingers in deeper with another gasp, pressing harder down against his clit with his thumbnail.

“that’s right, that’s my good boy,” josh praises, and tyler whines, tugs the phone closer to his ear; he thrusts down against his fingers, presses his free hand up underneath his shirt and grasps at his breast. “i bet you look so good right now, baby doll. you always look so pretty, ty. can’t wait to get home so i can fuck you right.”

heat burns lowly in tyler’s gut like switching on a light; it’s a slow, flickering heat that licks up his bones, flows through his veins like sticky honey. “god, ‘m close,” he murmurs, presses harder down against his clit and shoves his fingers deeper inside himself. as an afterthought, he adds a third, groaning low in the back of his throat; josh gasps into his ear, moans tyler’s name. “needa come, j, _please_.”

“come then, baby,” josh whispers, voice a low, hoarse growl. “be a good boy and come for me, ty.”

tyler’s hand stutters where his fingers are still shoved up inside himself and he whines, high-pitched and dragged out, as he comes all over his hand; his chest heaves, hand tightening around his breast as he shakily rolls his hips down to meet his hand.

“oh, god,” josh moans, and then he’s groaning out tyler’s name again as his breathing picks up; he comes, quick and hard from the sound of his gasping into the receiver.

tyler shyly yanks his hand out of his panties, thighs rubbing together as he wipes his fingers off on the sheets. “jesus,” he whispers into the receiver, tone a little shocked. he hears josh give another breathless laugh, the rustle of fabric.

“was it good, baby?” he asks, and tyler hums in affirmation. “good. glad i could help. but i’m beat, honey, i’m gonna hit the hay.”

“alright, j. thank you. i love you.”

“love you too, ty.”

click.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts @ joshlersins on tumblr


End file.
